


journey to the center of your heart

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Patrick knew quickly that he was in love with David.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	journey to the center of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of drabbles about boys I adore. <3 Heed pairings

Patrick knew quickly that he was in love with David. 

Once he gave himself permission to be who he was meant to be, everything seemed to fall in place. 

Sure, he noticed other people, but not enough to imagine beyond ‘huh, they’re cute’. It was more because he finally let himself think about guys. 

Patrick knew David cared for him.

The way he get his tea.

How he’d buy tuna sandwiches.

When he picked up nice gel pens for him.

Attempting to cook..

David may not have used words, but Patrick knew they were on this journey of love together.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Donna Summer


End file.
